


如果领袖之证是一个网游

by Srrow



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrow/pseuds/Srrow
Relationships: Jetstorm/Slipstream (Transformers)





	如果领袖之证是一个网游

偶尔，不，经常，天暴总会想，滑流到底是为什么才愿意和他待在一起。

屏幕边缘，天暴可以看到航行家级运输舰的外甲板，他给正在驾驶的舰载艇使用了一次能量加速，画面一下子甩开母舰，被散落着群星的宇宙包围。天暴不认识那些星星，他也不需要认出来，毕竟，这不过是一个模拟黄金时代大开拓时期的在线游戏。

“天暴，我觉得你不要走太远比较好，虽然这里还是联盟的管制区，但你也知道，会有海盗埋伏在小行星带。”

天暴听见机械结构的磨合音，回过头，看见滑流——他的大学舍友——正一手搭在椅背上转身看着这边。见到天暴转过来，红色迷你金刚的光镜因为对焦动了动。

“是这样……”天暴想，滑流可能不是一个很好的角色扮演玩家，他们现在分别驾驶着两艘星舰，不使用内置的通讯系统也就算了，像这样特地面对面谈话实在有点“超游”。哦，“超游”是一个角色扮演里的概念，用来形容那些脱离扮演，而利用现实要素进行操作的情况。但更重要的是，天暴现在不是很想和就在他一米之外的滑流那么现实地相处，于是他提议，“所以为了即时应对突发状况，我们是不是该考虑专注一点？”他指了指屏幕。

“你说得对。”滑流转了过去。

天暴再看回屏幕的时候，残心号已经追到了视野可以看见的范围。滑流还是没有用游戏语音，连用机子自带的电子通讯链装装样子都没有，本该被真空隔绝的交谈直接通过最原始的气体介质传了过来：“好消息是，扫描完成，没有发现未识别信号。天暴，想来点喝的吗？”

滑流拥有那种讨机喜欢的声音，有时候他们两个一起玩在线游戏，和别的玩家组队，十次就会有一次都会听到女性金刚直言滑流的声纹让人芯动——这是个很高的概率，众所周知女性金刚在塞伯坦很少，而其中会玩这个极不友好的星战游戏的就更少了。滑流就有那种很好听的声音，大概是就算他是个迷你金刚，也可以轻易在油吧约到机的程度。当然，他们并没有去过油吧，而且滑流本人对这个评价没什么好感，“迷你金刚有什么不好的？”他很认真地对天暴说过，“如果不是迷你金刚，我就不会见到你。”

现在，滑流就是用这样的声音问他，“想来点喝的吗？”，尾音像一架从轨道站滑翔而出的小无人机，冷凝蒸汽在真空里留下很久才会消散的上挑的弧。

“我去拿吧。”天暴把自己的小艇挂到母舰的拖拽锚上，这样就可以在滑流的驾驶线路上搭个便车。

“那我要季节限定的低纯。”

天暴推开外设键盘起身，出门时回了个头，看到滑流一手给定速巡航调整着方向，一手抬起来又像告别又像在说“记住呀季节限定的！”地挥动着。

直到从共用厨房拽开冷藏库，天暴才意识到“季节限定”是个多麻烦的要求，他瞥了一眼内置时钟，但没调导航，凭着印象估计了一下去供应社买趟东西再回来要多长时间。好像也来得及，看着公共空间落地玻璃外面的天空，他打定主意出门。

铁堡其实是个没什么季节感的地方，长昼与长夜都被同时担当着防御工事的穹顶渲染成中庸的东西，不会下雨，凉爽适宜散热，天暴甚至觉得，就算几百年后他们换一颗主恒星，这个地方也还会是差不多的样子。滑流说，就是因为这样，才要吃有季节感的东西。和他装甲的那种正红色一样，滑流讲到这个观点时情感真挚而充沛，让人没办法不相信他。天暴很容易被这样的滑流说服。最开始也是这样，迷迷糊糊就买了一大堆口味奇怪的食品回去。

那些打着限时名号的奇怪口味实际体验起来往往难以恭维。时至今日，天暴已经有了充分的经验。他找到目标的写着“水晶城解离味”的罐子，想了想，又拿了一罐滑流会喜欢的惰性充气饮料。他可以两个都给滑流喝喝看，然后自己拿挑剩下的那个。

回宿舍的时候，滑流的屏幕上刚好能看到目的地的行星。天暴根本不知道这次航线是从哪到哪，也不知道运输舰上装的什么东西，不过这个游戏的UI本身就会高亮标记特定的互动目标，而他不知道UI也不提示的那些，滑流知道就可以了。

天暴把罐子打开，还有点冰的低纯在暴露在室温的瞬间喷出一小团白雾。滑流这个时候正在控制入港，他先抓起他的季节限定喝了一口，然后才发现天暴和被天暴挂在外面的舰载艇。“天暴，你回来了。”他转头，露出笑容来，眨眨光镜又说，“呃……这么说有点奇怪，你要回来吗？”他指指屏幕。

天暴换了另一罐在滑流桌子上，然后回去停船。

“啊我喜欢这个。”滑流在他身后说。

“季节限定卖完了，”等待游戏从航行界面切入人物操纵的过图阶段，天暴告诉滑流，“所以我买了你平时喝的。”

滑流轻轻笑了一声。

天暴快速单击着载入界面，那些给玩家消磨时间的教程语段不断跳出来又不断被点掉。

滑流的自捏机体是一个和他本身一样的迷你金刚，他们曾经一起卡着维护后开服人少的时候偷偷摸摸跑进稳定性0.00的区域采特殊的矿石（天暴不知道名字），然后做成漂亮的红色染料。屏幕上，他的真红的、有点圆滚滚的队友在栈桥另一边一跳一跳的。滑流比天暴早一点开始读图，所以也进来得更早一点。大多情况，就像之前那样，滑流都喜欢直接和天暴说话，但唯独这种时候，红色迷你金刚格外中意这种MMORPG的星际通用语言——蹦跳。

天暴也是个迷你金刚。他是“为什么玩游戏还要和现实一个机设”主义者，本来打算捏个别的机体，但有的事情鬼使神差。滑流把天暴的游戏形象评价为“和本人一模一样”，天暴对此不置可否，因为他只是因为懒而一直用着默认涂装，众所周知默认外观都没什么审美可言，所以他选了个把能涂黑的地方都涂黑的。他操纵着自己的人物跑到滑流身边汇合。

“我要去矿场，你怎么办？”

“不知道。”天暴没想过，“不如说，这是哪？”

滑流说了个架空地名，顿了顿，又补充这里可以买便宜的技能书去别的星域倒卖。

“那我大概去看看有没有便宜的疾速炮部件。”天暴把残心号的结构图打开，拖到屏幕边缘去，“你挖矿要帮忙吗？”

“不用。”但滑流马上就觉得这个说法不够好，“理论上不用。不过要是你无聊，又不想刷通讯网格概论题的话。”

天暴觉得他还是先去市场比较好。

但买东西的过程还是比天暴想象的快太多了，物美价廉的舰装本来就是可遇不可求的东西，至于别的，别的天暴根本不知道。“我来找你吧。”天暴说。

滑流提议：“你可以看看小型的三级能量罐，这里的航程很远，大家都只买大型的。”对于这个虚拟星系的大多事，相比只有PVP还能玩顺手一点的天暴，自称“休闲玩家”的滑流总能在各种乱七八糟的方面有所涉猎。他又提了好几样别的东西，锈灰染料、电子学技能书、当地特有的桌游套装……滑流是边想边说的，天暴能听见背后有节奏的敲击和和偶尔乱序的输入声规律切换，前者是在敲矿，后者是换到另一个矿点，在这之中，时不时地，滑流会说个天暴没听过的物品名，再加一小段那是个什么东西的陈述。

这些声音又一起融化在中央温控系统稳定运行的白噪音里。

“我还是来找你吧。”天暴把交易界面关掉。

“好哇。”滑流应他。

天暴记得，他们入学的那年，正好遇到这个游戏声势浩大的开服宣传，大家都是年轻人，同期机子都跟风入了坑。但不知道是操作太复杂还是流程太漫长，到了今天，还会每天上线玩一会儿的只剩下了他和滑流。也许应该说，只剩下了滑流。

供旅行者落脚的港口城镇很小，天暴很快就到了人烟稀疏的原野区域，标出滑流位置的小队引导还是一个小地图边缘闪烁的箭头，不过他已经看到他了。这是一颗很小的行星，在本就流速极快的游戏时间里，日落又日出，滑流的迷你金刚背对着他，站在地平线圆弧偏右的位置，被一种不真切的重力斜斜抓在清冽的晨光里。

“水晶城解离味”低纯的味道里，天暴想，他可真喜欢他。


End file.
